Morbid Death the Kid
by TheCatConspiracy
Summary: Things spiral around a new threat to the DWMA, and Kid has more than one motive to stop the threat from harming those he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't quite understand how this works yet but i'm learning as I go along. I've always loved Soul Eater, and Death the Kid is my favorite character... so i'll start there. I guess I'll... wing it.**

**KID**

"GOOOOOOSH PATTY WHY CANT YOU GET IT RIGHT!?"

"Oh, sorry Kid! Hehehe!" Patty giggles, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Kid, you went months without us having to do that stupid entry and ya know what, it's HARD! I don't think Patty can handle it..." Liz flashes a look at Patty, who's staring and pointing at something in the street.

Kid growls, "I'm sorry if I was a little distracted by, oh, the KISHIN but now everything's back to normal and we need to stop being so sloppy with... well with everything!" He's practically screaming at them.

Liz and Patty are taken aback. Kid has never exploded quite that sky high before... Liz steps up.

"Kid... you're our meister, our friend. But... you can't be so... so..."

Kid leans in, "What, Liz? Say it!"

"SO GODDAMN CONTROLLING. EVERYTHING CAN'T BE PERFECT, KID. YOU NEED TO STOP LIVING IN YOUR FANTASY WORLD." Liz steps back. "We're leaving. We'll meet you back at home."

The girls leave Kid in the alleyway... the Kishin egg they were hunting long gone.

_what do they mean, "everything can_'_t be perfect." yes it can, of course it can. when i take my father's place... everything will work out. everything will be balanced. i will not stop until it-_

"Ow!" Kid falls back on the stone pavement and sees he's knocked someone over. He stoops to help her up, apologizing as he does so. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you... I'm normally not so... so..." Suddenly he can't speak.

"Oh! No it's fine, I'm kinda clumsy myself..." She drills her caramel eyes into his yellow ones. "Who... I... uh... well hi.. I'm-"

"What is-"

"I'm Isis." She smiles and reveals perfectly straight, white teeth. She begins walking in the same direction she was going, Kid walking beside her.

"Isis... what a beautiful name. I'm Death the Kid. Just call me Kid." He can't seem to take his eyes off her tan skin, her dark hair, her huge caramel eyes.

She laughs, "Death? That's a morbid name, don't you think?" She laughs again. "Kid... I like that. I guess it is a cool name."

Kid seems surprised, "You mean you don't know who I am? You're not from here, are you?"

Isis frowns, "Well, isn't that a little obvious? I'm from further south, a small town you wouldn't have heard of and isn't worth the time to describe. Why? Who are you, some movie star that's famous for being famous?"

"No! No I- Nevermind." He flashes her a smile. "What brought you to Death City? Certainly you thought that to be a morbid name if there ever was one."

Isis's huge eyes got wider, "It's nothing. Just a silly dream I've had since I was young." They stop in front of an apartment complex, "This is me."

Kid frowns, "You live in Soul and Maka's complex." He grabs her wrist and slides his hand into hers, "Will I see you again?"

Isis grins, "We'll see." She leaves him standing on the street, staring up at the building.

**well, that's it for right now. i dont know how it is or how this works but if theres any way to comment or critique im open to anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, in the label, i lied. it's not really unexpected what happens here. but i'll do my best to make it interesting. **

**MAKA**

"Come on Soul, we're gonna be late!" I slam the door behind me as I step into his room, just to make a little noise, "SOOOOOOOUL. It's our first day back at the academy! You've been getting too used to getting up at 2 pm. We have to be there by 7 remember?" I sigh exasperatedly. Why can't he get up on his own for once?

"RRRRAAAAAAAAH..." Soul sits up and leans against the wall. "What... what time is it... Maka... why are you in my room?" He rubs his eyes, too sleepy to make sense of anything right now, I suppose.

"Soul, it's 6:30! We have to be at school by-"

"By seven... okay okay fine. It's so not cool that we have to get up this early." He sulks out of bed, practically dragging his feet behind him.

"Boys..." I sigh and leave the room. At 6:45 I decide to leave him, he's probably fallen asleep again anyway, and I just don't have the time.

As I arrive at the Academy I notice a girl walking up the front steps. She seems bewildered and lost.. I hate that feeling. I should go say hello!

"Hi!" I run up to her and put on a winning smile to welcome the new girl. When she looks up at me, the first thing I notice is her eyes. They're so... big, and brown.

"Hello." She responds to my smile with a grin, showing her perfect teeth, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Maka. Is this your first day? I don't think I've seen you around. Are you a weapon or a meister? What class are you in? Who's your partner, or do you know yet?" I almost feel bad, peppering her with so many questions! Buuuuut I guess not too bad.

"Yes, I've wanted to come here since I was young, and I got the opportunity when... oh, nevermind. Anyways, my name's Isis. I'm a weapon." She flicks her long, brown hair to the side.

"Cool! What kind of weapon!?" I love meeting new people, and if they're weapons... well it makes it just that much more exciting.

"Well I'm an-" Before she can answer, she turns around. Then I hear it too. Someone's calling my name?

"MAAAAAAAKAAAAA!"

We both wheel around to see Soul charging towards me! "I fell back asleep MAKA! I don't even know if I put on underwear! Why didn't you wake me up! I swear-"

"BLACK*STAAAAR!" The boy jumps out of nowhere, tackling Soul. The two crash into each other, rolling into one big dust bunny.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! ADORE ME, WORSHIP ME, I AM A GOD!" he's standing on top of Soul, who seems to have completely given up.

"Idiots..." I mumble to myself, and Isis hears me.

"Well... I think that's just all boys." She's observing them carefully, "My two brothers were like that."

"Oh no, not all boys. You should meet my friend, Kid. He's different, but they all still get along." At the mention of Kid's name, her eyes light up.

"I've met him! Yes, he is different.. very polite and... sweet." She smiles to herself.

"Well hey, look there he is!" I squint across campus, raising my hand to my eyes to block the sun. "Yeah, that's him, he's always wearing that black suit and all, and always with his twin pistols. Hey, Isis..."

Her eyes dart to me, "Yes?"

"You should sit with me and my friend Tsubaki. We should be in the same class, seeing as i'm still a one star meister." I try to hide the scowl I feel threatening to make an appearance.

Her face glows, "Yes, of course! Thank you!" And there she goes with that smile again.

This is good, new friend and all. I'm sure everyone else will love her, who can resist that smile?

**Hey so how was it? :D I feel pretty good about this one. I know, it lacks alot right now but I'm introducing people and reactions and.. well you'll see just wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i like this whole fanfiction thing. i think im gonna make this a regular thing!**

**SOUL**

"So not cool Maka." I guess leaving me WAS justified, but it's not like i'm going to let her know that. I'm the one not wearing underwear. "So not cool." We're on our way to class, just the two of us. So what, sometimes I just like to give her hell.

She stares ahead, ignoring me. "Whatever. It's not like you haven't slept through classes before."

I can't help but stare. She's not usually so... passive. By now I should have at least been threatened with a Maka Chop, or gotten some kind of remark. "Hey what's going on?"

She looks at me with those big, green eyes, "You know that new girl, Isis?" She adjusts her right glove with her left hand.

"Yeah, I've seen her around." That brown chick with the nice face but it's not like she has a body like Blair.

"I think she might be hiding something." She frowns slightly and stops fidgeting with her glove.

"What do you mean?" Now I'm kind of interested. I lower my voice and lean in slightly.

"Well she came out of nowhere don't you think? Kid said she lives in our apartment complex, but i didn't see anyone move in. I didn't see her parents or her brothers she was talking about. It seems like she just came here all on her own, with no one to come to. Why would she come to Death City?" She looks at me again.

I can't help but laugh out loud! "BAHAHA Maka really!? You're just over thinking things like you always do! I'm sure you just didn't notice, or maybe she's with her elderly grandmother or some random crap like that." I flash her a grin, "I'm sure she's just like the rest of us. I mean, we have an apartment."

Maka relaxes, "Yeah you're probably right." She grabs my arm to stop me.

"What noooow?" I cock my head and saunter back to her side.

"This is our classroom, Soul. I know you got up late but really?" She playfully shoves me and I can't help but feel my mock scowl turn into a grin once again.

"Okay, everyone, settle down and take your seats." Professor Stein drawls on in that classic professor voice, "Today we will be dissecting-"

"Awww what?" "Dissecting again?" "I'm a vegetarian!" The class mumbles their disapproval to no avail, Stein just keeps on going.

"-dissecting a species of rat."

"Ewww rat. Maka why couldn't I have stayed in bed this morni-" What? Maka's not even listening to me! She's too busy with Tsubaki laughing at Isis. Ah, well. I lean over to Black*Star, "Hey, man you met the new girl?"

"Yeah. Have you noticed Kid can't stop looking at her?" Black*Star and I lean over our counter, trying to sneak a look at Kid. We manage to see him look behind his shoulder then whip back around, blushing!

"Black*Star! Soul! Sit down before I kick you out of my classroom." Stein reprimands us, then turns around and just keeps on talking.

"What!? Kid, crushing?! Isis isn't even symmetrical! Her hair's flipped on the left!" I can't believe it. Death the Kid, crushing.

"Well forget the NEW girl, what about ME! Have you forgotten I'm going to be a god?" Black*Star's beaming at me with a stupid smile on his face. "I'm gonna be the greatest, I'm gonna be the best, I'm such a big man..."

"Right..." I sigh. Without Maka to talk to...

this is gonna be a long day.

**well? i tried to add something to the overall plot i this one... i know the chapters are kind of short but that's just how theyll all be... sorry. I can't really write alot of the plot on just on character's point of view. anyways, leave a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH IM FREAKING OUT! i got on this morning (well my morning i got up at 1 pm) and i had reviews! thank yall so much! shout out to Karlos1234ify, TheCloudWeaver, and lilgcookie69! yall made my day!**

**STYX**

"Oh my gosh I'm finally here! I'm at the DWMA! I don't believe it!" I can't help but jump up and down and race up the great stone steps!... until I notice people staring and have to slow down, "People aren't too friendly here, huh?"

"HEY!" What is that running towards me? Is it some kind of monkey? I look down and notice I'm standing on something long and pointy.

"Ooh what is this?" I bend down to try to pick it up but it's so heavy!

"GET OFF MY WEAPON!" I see a flash on blue hair then suddenly I'm on my backside, and the monkey is holding the pointy thing, "You shouldn't mess with a big man's weapon, little girl." He holds out his hand and helps me up.

"Ohhh so you're not a monkey." He is pretty short though… he's eye level to my breasts.

"How could you think I was a monkey?" He asks me. Suddenly the pointy thing in his hand turns into a very tall girl.

"Oh Black*Star, give her a break, you did throw me like a monkey! You totally missed the target." She turns away from him and smiles at me, "Don't mind him. I'm Tsubaki and this is Black*Star. Who are you?"

"I'm Styx." I respond, smiling timidly.

"Sticks? Like on a tree? And what's with the hair all in your face? And your black boots? Well I kinda like your boots." The monkey-err-Black*Star looks up at me expecting an answer right away, but her keeps going with the questions! It's not like I haven't heard them before. I guess I dress kind of differently, but hey I'm me! I like my black leather half-jacket over my white button up and black tie, my short black shorts with pockets and black boots that go up to my knees. It's what makes me, me.

Instead of answering his questions, I turn to Tsubaki, "Let's get to class! Wait… are you guys one star meisters?" I blush, I always talk before I think!

"Yes. Let's be on our way then!" I can't help but notice a little twitch in her unfailing smile when she admitted to being a one star meister.

"Okay… show me the way, Tsubaki!" As we walk away, I notice that the entire time, Black*Star was talking! No, not only talking, but yelling! How did we not notice him!

"ARE YOU GIRLS EVEN LISTENING TO ME? YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY QUESTIONS! EVEYONE HAS TO ANSWER TO BLACK*STAR! YOU SHOULDN'T DISRESPECT A FUTURE GOD, STYX! I SWEAR-"

"Hey.. should we… do something?" I ask Tsubaki, but I keep walking, hoping he'll eventually follow.

"Oh, no. He'll be okay in a few… minutes." She looks at him and tilts her head, "I think he likes you!"

This is normal?

(in the classroom)

There's this weird Professor Stein guy with a screw in his head. How did he even get that in there? I'm so concentrated on his screw that I barely notice what he's saying.

"We have quite a number of new students this year. When I call your name, please come to the front of the classroom. Isis, Styx, Abel, Damien, Ian, and Jamie." After listing us off he looks up from his clipboard, expecting the six of us to approach him. One of the boys looks scared out of his mind. It's kind of funny, and I can't help but letting out a giggle.

"You, there, the one that's laughing." He points at me, "You first. What's your name." He demands for my name rather than asks it. I can't help but feel like he's doing something.

"Styx." I feel all my confidence from earlier wither away. Oh, what did I get myself into?

"Styx." He seems to be examining my collarbone, and he keeps twisting his screw in his head, first to the left, then to the right. That can't be good for him. "You are a meister, correct? You don't know what kind yet?"

I gasp, "y-yes..?"

He does this with each and every one of us, examining us in front of the rest of the class, and it's a big classroom! Everyone is shuffling uncomfortably. After some scribbling on his clipboard he explains to us what he's been doing.

"I just examined your souls. Each and every one of you. I know who to pair you up with, who's souls will match best. So when I assign you your partner, I do not want groan or sighs or anything of the like. Here it is: Abel and Damien, Ian and Jamie, Isis and Styx. I want you pairs sitting together for the rest of the year, get to know each other, you will be seeing each other quite a bit." He sends us back to our seats with a flourish of his hand as he turns back to the board at the front of the class.

I sit next to Isis, the only other new girl and now supposedly my partner. "Hey," I whisper.

"Hey," She responds.

I can't help but notice how opposite we are. She's in an orange sundress while I'm in my decked out leather jacket. I'm the palest white you can imagine and she's the tannest one in class. My hair's pixy short and white and hers is brown, long and straight.

Well maybe our souls are compatible, like Professor Stein says. I hope we are… it is exciting though isn't it?

**Review please! I promise after this one, I'll get into the romance and the plot. New character inspired by lilgcookie69! Search Ramen SoulMaka Fanfiction, it's good stuff! **


	5. Chapter 5

**ISIS**

My meister is... strange. But I guess I like strange.

I see Kid across the hall and run to him, grabbing his hand, "Kid!" I exclaim, settling against him.

He whips around and sighs, "Isis..."

"What are you doing later?" I inquire. I wrap my arm around his waist and he puts his arm around me, "I want to go somewhere, i'm tired of sitting in the apartment."

He smiles and responds, "Nothing, I'll go anywhere with you." I look into his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever...

"Hey, hey, hey Kid, who ya got there?" This girl in a barely-there shirt approaches us interrupting my train of thought. "Does someone have a- *gasp* - girlfriend?!" She laughs and puts her finely manicured hands on her hips.

"Yes, Liz, I suppose you could call us that." He looks at her with his glowing yellow eyes. "Isis, this is Liz and Patty, my weapons."

Suddenly a second figure comes out from behind her sister, "HELLOOOOO!" She jumps up with both arms reaching for the sky.

"Hi!" I smile back at her. These girls must be the twin pistols Maka was talking about.

Kid leads me away, "Let's go, Isis. Liz, Patty, I'll meet you two at home." He gives them a little wave as he walks off.

"Kay, bye Kid and Isis!" Patty waves us goodbye until we turn the corner.

(at the park)

"Hahaha, no way!" Kid shrugs, grinning after he tells me his 'big secret.' "That's strange, I've never met any one who was OCD with symmetry..." I gasp, "But I'm not symmetrical!" My hand automatically reaches for my hair, my mind races to my bracelet on my left hand.

He smiles down on me, "No, but for some very, very odd reason, it doesn't bother me. Okay, your turn. There's one embarrassing thing about me." He look at me expectantly.

"Oh... Well..." I stumble on my words, like i always do when I'm nervous. Why did I agree to this game? "I've never... Well I've never been kissed." My cheeks burn.

"What!? A pretty girl like you, never been kissed?" He stops walking, "We're going to have to change that."

He bends down and gently presses his lips against mine. For a moment we stay there, his face inches from mine, when he says, "I like you very much, Isis." His nose lightly bumps mine, and I giggle lightly.

"You have no idea how much I like you."

(next day)

My meister, Styx, sits to my left, while Kid sits to my right, next to his weapons. I lean over, trying not to attract any attention, "Hey, Styx."

She leans over, "Yeah?"

"We need to get to know each other better, if we're going to fight together and all." I say, trying not to attract Professor Stein's attention. I try not to make life harder for my teachers, seeing as they already have to deal with Soul and Black*Star.

"Right." She continues listening to the lecture.

"So, you first?" I whisper expectantly, leaning in a little bit more.

She stares at me with her dark eyes, "I'm in the middle of something." Coldly, she turns back to Professor.

What? She's not even trying to talk to me. What happened to the warmth of yesterday? "What about later? We can go to Uni Sushi." Uni Sushi is my all-time favorite restaurant.

"Fine." She doesn't take her gaze off the teacher.

(Uni Sushi)

"So," she begins, "What kind of weapon are you?" She sticks a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"I'm an ax." I dip mine in soy sauce and stuff it in my mouth.

"You're... an ax." She drops her chopsticks, "What was Professor Stein thinking!? I'm not made for an ax! I can't even swing a scythe let alone a heavy ax!" She sighs and picks up her chopsticks, "This will never work. Have you SEEN my spaghetti arms?"

"Well how do you know!?" She's really getting on my nerves, and I finally show it. "You haven't even held me yet and you're already writing me off!? How unfair!"

"Fine... fine... you're right." She consumes her last piece of sushi, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I get up, leaving half of my sushi on the table.

"You'll see," Is the only answer I get.

Splendid.


	6. Chapter 6

**so... many.. views! gosh im so happy!**

**KID**

I refuse to admit what this is. How could this have happened to me, a Grim Reaper!, "Careless... piece of junk..." but I have to admit... I'm really enjoying it. I let my mind wander back to Isis, my Isis.

I hear a voice ring through the trees. "You're doing it wrong!"

"How can I be doing it wrong, I'm just sitting here!" Can that be hers?

"Aren't you supposed to help swing yourself or something!?"

I approach the bickering from around the corner and decide to investigate. Hiding behind a bush by the bench I sneak up on... some girl failing miserably to swing an ax. She's really go the goth thing going on.

"Oh, this is hopeless!" The ax transforms into Isis! I knew it! I nearly reveal myself but at the last second change my mind. I stay put, crouching behind the bushes.

"What was Professor Stein thinking?" The tall goth one plops down, "We can't do this."

Isis stands there for a moment, then joins her meister on the ground, "Maybe we tried too fast. Maybe we need to learn more about each other first."

The taller one looks down, "What, like a late night gab session?" she laughs, "You are one weird girl. Okay, let's go, right here."

Isis seems surprised, "Okay... Well I didn't mean right now but... my name is Isis Ray, I'm 15, my favorite color is orange. I like dresses and tanks, I run for fun not for competition. I have 2 brothers and 1 sister. We don't get along. That's one reason I came here... No one got along at my house. My brothers were always fighting, my mom had work until 9 every night, my dad wasn't around.. so one day I.. I left. No one even noticed." She looks up at the goth girl, tears in her eyes, "Your turn."

The girl blinks, "Whoa... That's... You didn't have to tell me that. I guess now I have to match it." She breathes in deeply, "My name is Styx Greek. I dress differently, and I don't care. But I used to care." she sighs, "Everyone would try to change me, 'hey, wear this,' 'hey, what's up with the jacket?' 'why are you so weird?' and when they found out they couldn't change me, they shunned me. No one would work with me in group projects, no one would choose me to be on their team. Because I was the misfit, ya know? I didn't conform. So after years of this, I left."

Wow... I almost feel bad for intruding. This is all so deep. I decide to leave. But as I turn to go, I hear Isis begin to speak once more.

"This is why... Stein put us together. We're both running from something. We both have painful pasts." She looks at Styx, "We just need to understand each other. We can make this work."

Styx stands up, "Come on, Isis. Let's do this." She smiles.

Isis jumps up, simultaneously transforming into a beautiful double bladed ax. Styx wields the ax perfectly, never missing a beat. Suddenly it slips out of her hands and the ax plunges into the bench I'm hiding behind. Isis transforms back into herself, "Hey, that was good! We just need to-" Then she spots me.

"Oh, no..."

Styx appears behind her. They both begin to yell,

"KIIIIIIIID!"

**IK IK, it's third person pretty much but i didn't want to do this so that you would see more of isis or more of styx, the pain needed to be equally apparent, ya know? anyways, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**STYX**

Isis and I aren't too different on the inside. We spent the rest of the day talking, after we finished yelling at her boyfriend and practicing some more. She told me about her parents, and for some reason her mom was a sensitive topic. She seemed on the verge of saying something all day, but I hadn't prodded her.

"Well I have to go, but we should hang out again sometime," as I rise to leave she grabs my arm.

"Styx, wait." She stands with me and whispers something in my ear, and I can't help it. I faint.

(Next day in class)

_oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh…_ I've been thinking this all day! After she woke me up from my ridiculous pass out, she explained it all. She said it was her mother, and that she had never done anything to harm anyone. But I still can't… believe it! My best friend- a- a-a-

"Styx!" Isis runs towards me, releasing her grip on Kid's hand to wrap her arms around me.

"Isis!" I return the embrace, but she can tell something's wrong.

Before she can ask, Professor Stein calls everyone to their seats. Good Old' Professor Screw Head, right on time. "Okay, everyone, settle down." He looks at us three. "Isis, can I see you in the hall?"

Isis freezes, and her grip on Kid's hand tightens visibly. "Isis?" Kid looks at her with a worried expression.

"Oh, right- right I'm going." She makes her way to the door, slouching the whole way.

"What was that?" Kid turns his gaze on me, expecting an answer.

"AH! Nothing! I don't know anything! Wha- Get to your seat!" I scuttled to mine, inwardly freaking out, though I'm sure it couldn't be too hard to see it on the outside. Kid seems surprised and oh so confused, but does as I say.

After about 10 minutes, Isis and Professor Scre- Stein come back into the classroom, Isis beet red and Professor obviously contemplating something.

"Isis!" I whisper, Screw Head's already dove into the lesson, "What happened!"

"He knows…" Her wide eyes stare off, "He said it was okay, everything was okay, he kept saying that but Styx, he didn't look like it!" She looks at me, terror running rampant across her face, "What do I do?"

My eyes flick to Stein, who was observing both of us as he went on with his lecture, "Maybe we should talk somewhere more private later." I say, unsure of what he could be thinking.

(In the halls)

Isis and I were on our way to getting out of there, when Professor Stein rolls out of nowhere on his chair, "Hello, girls. I need you two in my office for a moment." He grins, but it's impossible to read his true expression when the light is glinting off his glasses like that.

Isis only squeaks a little in the back of her throat, but I manage an, "Okay."

As we make our way into his office it feels like everyone's eyes are on our backs, even though I know they couldn't be. _What happens to me now? I'm associated with a-_

"Girls, you both know why you're in here." The door slams behind us and I gulp, shaking. _How selfish of me. What happens to Isis? _I look at her, she's shaking just as hard as I am. "Isis," He looks at her, "You've told Styx, your partner, which is acceptable. Actually, it's expected. But you cannot tell anyone else. Also…" He straightens his glasses, "This bit of information will come as a surprise to the both of you." He stands up, "The witches are looking for Isis."

She gasps, and I nearly fainted again, but I need to stay alert! I can't go fainting every time something surprising comes up!

"Yes, yes, it's a normal reaction. Isis is only half witch however, her soul does not need soul protect. The witches came for you at your families' house, but you were already gone. You're lucky. Coming here was the right choice." He pats her on the head, "Where are you two staying?"

We reply, I live in an apartment complex across town from Isis's.

"You two will be living together now, settle it between yourselves where. Isis needs all the protection she can get, it's no telling when the witches will strike." He sits back down, "Go on, now. Remember, the only people who know about this are you girls, Lord Death, and myself."

"Thank you, Professor Stein." I mutter, and I'm out of there as fast as I can go. Isis stays a moment longer to give him a hug, then she leaves just as fast as I did.

(Isis's Apartment)

"This is a cute little place ya got here." There's two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen/living room as big as one of the bedrooms.

"I know it's kind of tight but it's all I could afford from what I sto- have." She smiles.

"What?!"

*knock knock knock*

"I'll get it!" Isis says, dodging the question gracefully, laughing as she reaches for the doorknob.

"Hey!" A sandy blonde looks at us with emerald eyes, she's holding a plate of cookies.

"Hey, Maka! Come in!"

There's a boy behind them, and I crane to sneak a better look.

"Wow…" I practically sigh.

**Well? :D please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOUL**

"H-hi..." This blonde girl reaches out to me, and what do I do? I take her hand. Her hair's almost as white as mine, and her fair cheeks blush as we make contact.

"Hey." I try to say as nonchalantly as possible, but my heart's kind of going crazy. Before I can say anything else, Maka yanks me in. Before I know it, her and Isis are gabbing it up, girl talk about who the hell knows.

"So uhm.. what's your name?" I can tell the blonde's trying really hard not to stutter, and I'm actually having the same problem. So not cool.

"Soul." I reply. Again, trying to be as cool as possible.

"I'm S-styx. I'm a meister."

"Weapon." I glance at the two chatting it up on the couch and turn back to Styx, "What do you say we ditch this joint?" I flash her a smile, and I'm surprised when she actually leans in.

"WHOA what's up with your teeth!?" She reaches up to examine them, moving my face and everything. She's curious, not intimidated!

I lightly shove her out the door, perplexed and slightly humiliated. "Let's just go…"

(Uni Sushi)

"Oh, I was here with Isis a few days ago! It's really good…"

And there she goes, talking just like every other girl can. But I like hearing her voice, so I pitch in a "Yeah," "Oh," or "Cool," to keep her going. Eventually she wants me to talk though.

"Yeah… Kid told me about that whole thing in the park." I throw that out there, kind of just to see her reaction.

"What! Why would he do that! We yelled at him so much for that, it was so not cool." She scrunches her eyebrows and stuffs a piece of sushi in her mouth. She says cool and not cool! I told Maka it wasn't just me!

"Yeah. It's pretty cool how you and Isis got the hang of each other so quickly though. It took Maka and i-"

"WHAT IS THAT." She interrupts me. Styx flies up, knocking over her drink. She doesn't even notice, her eyes are fixated somewhere in the distance.

"What?" I don't even get up, but I straighten up in my seat. She has that look Maka gets when...

"We have to go. NOW. Something is wrong, very very wrong." She literally sprints from the chair down the street, and I guess I have no choice but to follow her.

"Styx!" "Styx wait up!" She's so fast, and we're at the apartment complex in record time but she doesn't slow down. When I hear the crashing upstairs I kick it in gear also.

"ISIS!" Maka's on the ground, real banged up, "Isis is gone!"

I have eyes only for Maka right now. Look what happened, I leave my meister for one second… she probably didn't last two minutes without me! "Maka, who was it, where are they!" I swing my head around, then to the broken window. I lift Maka onto my lap, examining her. Neither of us even notice Styx, who's down on her knees.

"No..." she moans, "I never should have left her… they were probably waiting for me to leave… never should have left her…"

Maka lifts her head from my lap, "A- a witch. Sh-she said… her name is C-Chimera…" then she blacks out.

I can't take this, I yell. "WHAT IS GOING ON."

**Sorry I haven't been on… dramatic weekend let me tell you! Anyways I'm back so please please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MAKA**

When I came to in the school's infirmary I saw the whole gang around my bed, and at the same time they all asked, 'WHAT HAPPENED.'

"It all happened so fast… there was only one, a witch with jet black hair, wearing sandals and a simple white dress. If I couldn't see souls I might not have even known she was a witch. But her eyes…" I shudder, "one of them was bright green and the other… was all black. It was the creepiest thing." Just the thought of her eyes makes my fists involuntarily clench.

Soul comes closer to the bed, "How do you feel?" he asks, with genuine concern in his eyes. He puts his hand over mine, making them relax. I see Styx shift behind Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"I'm fine," I say, "But why did she want Isis?"

Just then, Professor Stein waltzes into the room, "I didn't want to tell you all, but seeing as now you're all involved I suppose I have no choice." He sighs, moving his glasses so we can see his eyes and not our reflection, "Isis is half-witch."

A collective gasp radiates through the room and Black*Star explodes, "WHAT! A WITCH!? I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HER WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE-"

After a flurry of movement, I see that Tsubaki, Styx, and Kid have all taken a hit at Black*Star somewhere. He's lying on the floor, bleeding out of his head and nose, and a large bruise is forming on his arm.

"Isis is our friend!"

"Don't you dare talk like that about my Isis!"

And Styx just stares at him, arms behind her back leaning over him. I can't help but laugh, and then I catch myself. This is not a time to laugh.

"Professor," Kid straightens up, "How do we find her." He demanded an answer, right then and there. Professor Stein shifts uncomfortably, "Professor," Kid begins, "I will find her, and I will bring her back. I don't care if she's half witch, I don't care where she is, I just want her back here."

Professor Stein sighs again, "We don't know yet where she is, but we know why they want her, and it's not a pretty picture." He turns again so that we see light reflecting off his glasses instead of his eyes. How does he do that I wonder...

"Just tell us, Professor Stein." Tsubaki speaks up, "Isis is our friend, I'm sure we'll find her." Her statement is met with many nods of approval.

He takes a deep breath, "They want to cast a spell on Isis to reveal her true power as a witch. There are 3 other half-witches alive, and they intend to do the same to all of them. The four will compete in a duel of sorts, and the last one alive will become the next Grand Witch. They need to wait until the next full moon to cast it, as they have with two others. Lord Death and I have estimated that if another Grand Witch is allowed to arise, it will be devastating to everyone. She will be more powerful than the last, younger and stronger. There is no doubt there will be a war."

He concludes with yet another sigh, and lets his eyes land on all of us. When he gets to me, he pauses. "Maka, what were you saying about this new witch, Chimera? We've never heard of her."

"Her eyes were the most unsettling. One of them was black, completely black." I think back to what happened in the apartment, "She busted through the window, and for a moment shed her soul protect. I suppose she thought we were going to put up a fight, but Soul and Styx were gone. When she was leaving I heard her say… 'The Grand Witch will like this, oh yes, I did a nice job.' I asked her who she was and she answered, 'I am Chimera.' Then she flew right back out of the window."

Soul grabs my hand with both of his and once again I see Styx shift uncomfortably.

"Well, our spies are on full alert, and some of our best people are scouring the country for Isis. I'm sure we'll find her before the next full moon." Professor Stein says with an air of finality.

"And if not?" Black*Star inquires.

"If not… Isis is gone forever. She will be nothing but another enemy." And with that, Stein leaves the room.

"No…" Kid and Styx say simultaneously.

"Well what do we do?" Tsubaki asks no one in particular. I attempt to get out of bed. I wince, and grab onto Soul for support.

"We look for Isis."

**To be honest, I have been completely winging this entire thing. I just came up with this plot not half on hour ago. Tell me how it is pleeeease? :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**KID**

"My beautiful Isis..." I wander from room to room in my huge house, not particularly looking for anything, "I've failed her... failed her... stupid piece of trash. Look what I let happen." I look up and notice Liz and Patty standing in front of me, arms crossed with less than sympathetic faces. "Hello girls." I try my best not to let my voice waver.

Liz softens up and lets her arms fall to her side, "Oh, Kid, I'm so sorry." She looks at the floor, "But it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. How could you possibly have..."

I can't hold it back anymore, and shamefully I fall into Liz's arms, sobbing. "What could they be doing to her, where could she- she-be poor- girl i- i- miss her!" I can't see her face, nor do I want to see her face. What must she think, a Grim Reaper, breaking down like this? Patty taps my shoulder.

"Kid, it's okay, everything always works out and I know this will too because we just have such good friends, they'll find her Kid I'm sure they will!" She looks at me with endearing eyes, which forces me to stand up straight, "Ya know Kid, I thought you would have more faith in us or something."

I let a smile crack through, "Yes, I feel much better now." And I do, like a weight has lifted off my shoulders. We will find her, when have we ever failed? "I'm going to take a walk. I will be back soon I suppose."

"Okay Kid, see ya!"

"Don't do anything stupid."

(Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment)

*knock knock knock"

Ah... why Black*Star... Well I suppose he is he most motivated out of all of us on a regular basis. He is reliable, that one.

"KID! So, you've come to get the mighty Black*Star's autograph? No problem!" He whips out a black sharpie and attempts to write on my face. I shoot out my hand and catch his wrist.

"Not quite."

"Oh, don't be dumb, Kid! You KNOW you want MY autograph!" He laughs out loud, "Okay what do you want?"

I take a deep breath. I suddenly remember his reaction when he was told Isis was part witch. "Oh, nothing, nevermind." I turn to go, but he's already in front of me!

"Kid, really. Is it about Isis?" His eyes flash when he says her name. "Because I'll help you."

I'm shocked, really. "Wait- why?" I can't for the life of me figure this boy out.

"Because I'm the mighty Black*Star, and I can't leave a damsel in distress! Especially a damsel as pretty as Isis.." He smirks and lets out a chuckle.

I punch him so hard he hits the concrete and bounces back up. "Oh! I didn't mean to do that, Black*Star, I'm sorry!" I hold out my hand to help him up, but he flips me on my back.

"Don't let your guard down, Grim Reaper." He smirks once more and flips himself back up. "It might get you killed."

"Right..." I get back up on my feet and brush off the dirt that got on my suit.

"We should probably get Soul and Maka in on this." Black*Star proposes. For once, he's making sense.

After a moment, I sigh, "You're probably right for once." I was hoping to get as few people as possible but... "We can spread out."

He grins, "Got it, Kid! Go get your pistols, I'll get everyone else!"

"Wait... everyone?" I manage to get out before he bounds out of the door.

"EVERYONE." I hear him guffawing all the way down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**well... i managed to check my views at view 666. oops.**

**ISIS**

"Wha- where am I?" I try to get up but I'm chained to the table I'm laying on. I jerk my wrists, trying to see if i can get the cuffs out of the table.

"Now, now, don't be difficult... I would hate to have to do anything to harm you..." I lift my head to look around, but I don't see anyone there. Then I look up...

"AH!" Someone slams my head back onto the table, and I see the person had been behind me the whole time. She almost looks pretty... with her little white sundress and everything... until she opens her eyes. It's like my whole body freezes.

"Well... Maybe I wouldn't hate it too much." She lets out a shrieking laugh as she leaves my sight. I try my best to clear my vision blurry with tears. A dozen thoughts run through my mind. Where am I? They'll come for me. I'm sure they will. And Kid... There's so much I didn't get to tell him, so much we didn't get to talk about. I miss him so much. He'll come for me I'm sure of it. And Maka and Styx.. I hope Maka's okay.

I take a deep breath and lift my head again. The part of the room I can see is completely bare, with nothing but a wooden door on the cold, gray stone walls. I lay my head down to look up and see that there's a hatch at the very top of the narrow ceiling. The ceiling's shaped like a funnel. Closing my eyes, I begin to think. How am I going to get out of here... Strength isn't particularly my strong point, but I can think my way out of this one. I try each of the restraints again, my arms are locked tight in place, but my left foot is able to move a little. I try to slip my wrists and ankles out. No good. I sigh.

"Now, now dear, don't get too busy on the chains... I'll have to make them TIGHTER." When she said the word, the chains bit into my wrists and ankles twice as hard as they already were. I swear they're going to break. "HAHAHAHA oh, what fun, I just have to keep you alive but I get to do anything to you I want until the next full moon!" She reveals herself and gives me a big, creepy smile, "Where should I start?"

I smirk, letting a bit of my smart ass nature show through. "You could let me go?"

She's on me like a vulture on her prey, her cold stony grip tight around my neck. I suppose now that wasn't a very good idea... "Now listen here girl, I won't be taking any smack talk from a prisoner of mine, I'll have to teach you a lesson won't I?" Her grip tightens, and I see spots floating around her head. Suddenly she releases her grip, "Now, now, Chimera, I need her alive, alive now, don't forget that. Alive." She looks at me maliciously, "For now."


	12. Chapter 12

**RUNE**

I tear my heart open,

I sew myself shut.

My weakness is

I care too much.

My scars remind me

The past is real.

I tear my heart open

Just to feel.

Listening to the music… letting it pulse in my flesh, my bones, my heart. Letting it flow throughout me, eyes closed, finger tap, tap, tapping on the branch I'm lying on, high above everything, precariously balanced. I sigh and turn off my little ipod shuffle and hear something down below. It's not the usual shuffling of the trees or the footsteps of a cougar stalking its prey. I lean over my branch.

"Where… am…"

"Shut up little girl!"

I gasp and crawl to the edge of my branch. There's two women in sundresses, one of them slung over the other's shoulder. The one on the shoulder flails momentarily.

"Let me GO!" She hits the ground, but before she can get up, the other woman has her foot on her back.

"No, no little girl. No running away." A jolt of electricity flashes from her leg to the girl, and the girl lays still.

I don't stay to see any more.

Ipod in my pocket I jump from branch to branch, searching for someone, anyone! I've been gone for so long with nothing but my music and the clothes on my back… I haven't seen myself in the mirror in ages. I don't remember how to get back to any town, I only know my own little hut in the trees where I keep my solar panels. I stop to listen.

You have to listen for abnormalities, anything that's not the trees, then anything that's not a predator, then anything that's not their prey.

My eyes fly open and my head shoots to the left. Far off I can see a flash of black on the ground. It's either a weasel, or a person.

"Hey!"

After a moment of silence, I get a reply. "…hello?"

Got him.

**Oh gosh it was so hard to figure out how I was going to do this… -_- anyways, here it is… not sure how I feel about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**KID**

"…hello?" I look to Liz and Patty to see they're just as confused as me.

Liz begins to speak. "Kid did you.."

"HELLO!" I look up just in time to see a boy in ragged jeans and a torn white tee jump from a tree branch onto a flimsy limb, which stretches down until his nose is nearly touching Liz's. "Quick, I need your.."

He doesn't get any further before Liz punches him right in the cheek.

"DOESN'T FEEL TOO GOOD TO BE SURPRISED LIKE THAT, HUH?!" Her arm is still in a crook, and the shaggy boy falls in slow motion to my feet.

"Hehehe good one, sis!" Patty laughs and claps her hand together.

"Uh… who are you?" I pick up the poor bastard and regret it as soon as I see his clothing. I try my best to hide my reaction to his repulsive dirty clothes. "Wh- Why… did you… where did you…. Why?" is all I could manage to say.

"Firstly, OW. Secondly, there's a girl, she's in trouble. I- she was being carried by this other lady, I didn't see any more, I leapt for help as soon as I saw them." He looks right into my eyes, "Then I saw you. I couldn't do anything myself but I know where they might be headed."

I almost couldn't contain myself while the boy was talking. "WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE. IN WHAT DIRECTION. WHERE ARE THEY HEADED." I look around for any path they could have been following, but I only saw the great trees towering over us and the thick underbrush we've been trudging in for the past few hours. "QUICK, SHOW ME WHERE."

"Whoa, man, don't break something." The shaggy boy shakes his revolting head of ashen blonde locks.

"Yeah, Kid, we need to find the others. We're going against who knows how many witches! We might even need to tell your father." Liz puts her hand on my shoulder. "We know where she's headed now. It should be a breeze from here."

"Ya know, if they need the moon, they're probably going up high. And they're probably gonna need something to funnel the moonlight. And they're gonna need an easy way to get in. Hey, I bet she's going to that mountain up there!" Patty points to a relatively small mountain range not far off. "Hey guys, I got it, hehehe."

Liz and I stare, mouths wide open. Where would I be without these girls? "That… makes sense Patty, good job." Liz murmurs and pats her on the head.

"Okay. We need to go to our meeting point and wait for the others then. Liz, Patty, let's go." I look at the disgusting boy across from me. "Can you fight?" He grins in response.

"I thought you'd never ask." He holds out his grubby arm and out of nowhere materializes a sword. "I have a tattoo on my arm, I can materialize my sword from that. My father could do it, my grandfather, my great grandfather. It runs in my family." He smirks. "It's what's kept me alive in here."

I am shocked, but I don't show it. "Fine. Let's go then." I jump onto my skateboard and hold Liz and Patty, already in weapon form." I hesitate. "You can… get back in the trees right?" I can't stand even the thought of his grubby bare feet on my perfectly polished, perfectly symmetrical board.

"Yeah." He frowns. "I got it."

(Meet Up Place, Valley in the Forest)

Maka and Soul are the first to arrive, only to report that the desert they were searching through is empty. Next is Tsubaki and Black*Star who report the entire coastline is also clear. When everyone is together, I tell them what I found and introduce the grubby boy.

"I'm Rune." He doesn't shake anyone's hands. "I should really be getting back, after nightfall I'm not the only one in the trees."

Tsubaki, Maka, and Liz are literally drooling over him. "Oh, no… You- You can come back to my place!" Tsubaki says.

"No he can't!" yells Black*Star. "I'm the only man in that house!"

"Kid can he-" Liz begins, but with one look at her, she's silenced. "Freaking loon. Dirty clothes whatever." I hear her murmur under her breath.

"He can stay at mine!" Maka grabs onto his arm. "Come on, Rune, you can't stay in the trees your whole life!"

"Sure… I'll stay with Maka I guess." He shrugs but notably doesn't shy away from Maka. She sighs, her green eyes huge and twinkly.

"Aw, Black*Star!" Tsubaki groans.

I catch everyone's attention, "Okay, enough drooling over Rune. We need to get back, it's getting dark. We'll search for Isis more tomorrow, more concentrated to this area and that mountain range." As I speak I realize my hands are shaking.

Liz seems to notice and grabs my arm. "Come on, Kid. Let's go home." Patty and Liz transform into weapons and jump into my hands.

I sigh, "Goodnight everyone." And take off on my skateboard. I wonder how she's doing… I doubt I'll sleep tonight.

I hope she's okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**MAKA**

"Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" I ask this gorgeous hunk of muscle standing in my living room, Rune.

"Yeah that's cool. It's probably alot more comfortable than a tree branch." His deep voice echoes through the apartment as he runs his right hand through his curls. The green shirt Soul gave him stretches up and exposes a small section of his hershey bar shaped abs. Living in a forest on nothing but your barehand can really make a guy ripped I guess...

"O- Okay.." I murmur. If girls could get nosebleeds as easily as guys, I would have bled to death by now. "Um, do you- need- anything...?"

He sits on the couch next to the pillow and blanket I lent him. "It's been so long... since I've seen anyone. Or been in a city." He closes his pale blue eyes and leans his head back. "I've missed so much. I didn't even know."

I sit next to him. "Why did you leave? Were you running from something?" I curl my legs into myself and wrap my arms around them.

"No." He hesitates, "Well, yes. But it's a very long story."

"We have time." I scoot just a little closer to him. To hear him better of course, that's the only reason!

Hesitantly he began, "I was in a band when I was around 13. We were really good for a couple of kids. We specialized in punk rock. We would hold our own concerts and every time over 200 people would show up. 200 people! Anyways, after a year or two this guy kept showing up after the concert when we were packing up to go home. He talked to the drummer first. We started seeing little changes in him. He would be more erratic, not like himself. He was a calm dude. Then our 1st guitarist. Then me. He said, 'It's just for performance. It makes your live shows better! Just 20 bucks a pop at first. Try it!'" He shakes his head. "We got in bad shape, Maka. Our drummer bought so much of the stuff his body couldn't deal with it. He OD'd. The guitarist went in debt and was killed in an 'accident'. I knew then I HAD to get clean. But if I stopped buying... they would find me and I'd end up like the rest of my band. So I ran away."

I'm shocked, he doesn't look the type. "Do you think they're still looking for you?"

"No it's been too long. I stayed way longer than I needed to. But honestly.." He turns away from me.

"What is it?" I put my hand on his chin and turn his face towards mine.

"I was afraid to come back." He has tears in his eyes!

Oh, no... don't cry don't cry don't cry! You would think I'd be used to it with all the time I've spent with Crona but...

I enclose his hand in mine. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." I release his hand as I rise to leave. "I'm going to bed. You can stay here for as long as you want. I mean it."

"Maka?" When I turn around I see that he stood up with me. "Thanks." He wraps his arms around me in a solid, warm embrace.

"You're welcome." I return it, and when I look up at him I see his blue eyes staring into mine. Slowly he comes closer, our noses almost touching.

"WHY IS THIS LIGHT STILL ON IT'S ALMOST 1 AM AND WE HAVE WITCHES TO FIGHT AND- oh." Soul barges in wearing basketball shorts and a Blue Exorcist tee. "oops." He flashes us a sharky grin.

"My bad."


	15. Chapter 15

**KID (yes, Kid again, got a problem!?)**

I awake to the soft pattering of rain pelting the roof above my head. I got 3, maybe 4 hours of sleep last night. Sighing I roll over and place my bare feet on my floor. After making my bed and changing I check the candles and picture frames on both sides of my room. "…perfect." But nothing can cheer me up today. After leaving my perfectly symmetrical room I run into Liz.

"Hey, Kid, how ya holdin up?" She pokes my face and I don't even move, I just don't care anymore. I see worry flicker over her face.

"Let's go. Get Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki, I'll get Maka, Rune, Styx, and Soul." I leave, not taking an umbrella or coat, headed to the apartments.

(Maka's Place)

After knocking and a few seconds of staring at the wooden door, it swings open, revealing Maka fully dressed and ready to go. "Hey, Kid. We're all ready. Hey, Kid.." She examines me closely, "Are you okay?" As she talks Soul goes across the hall to retrieve Styx.

My fists clench. "No, Maka." I look down the empty hallway for no good reason. "We've looked every day for the past week, and we've found nothing. This is the last night before the full moon, and we have no lead. After tonight-" I stop for a moment, I can't help it. "After tonight we lose Isis." After tonight... I lose the best thing that has ever happened to me.

She frowns and places her hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her, Kid. We won't stop until we do. This is the day, I feel it!"

At that moment, thunder booms throughout the building. "Yeah, I feel it too."

"Hey, guys, let's get a move on." Rune appears behind Maka, notably cleaner than the last time we met.

"Yeah, we don't have all week." Soul adds, closing the door behind him and Styx.

"Thanks for reminding me." I lead the way back outside, to the now pouring rain and lightning.

(Mountain Range)

I can't think of anything while I'm soaring above the mountains in the rampant storm searching for Isis.

_Needs to be closer to the moon._I think. I land on each mountaintop and stomp on the highest elevation. After doing this for 3 different hilltops I collapse.

"Kid!" Liz transforms from weapon form and screams over the pounding rain. "Kid, get up, this isn't the time!"

"There's no use!" I whisper. "We're not going to find her!" The raindrops echo off the ground beneath me. "It's hopeless-"

WAIT. Echo? I freeze mid-sentence and put my ear to the ground. "It IS echoing!" after shuffling the leaves and mud away I see a wood door, or maybe more of a hatch, form. "This is it! Quick Liz, go to our meet up point and wait for the others!"

"Where are you going to be?" She looks at me, the rain matting her hair to her forehead.

"Right here. I'm not leaving." It's beginning to be painful to yell over the rain. She nods and takes my skateboard.

"We'll be back in an hour!" She screams, leaving with Patty.

We found her! We found her! I look for the latch on the door and am surprised to find a simple ring. Pulling it up, I look down. In the dim firelight of a torch on the wall I see her, my Isis. She looks terrible... Her wrists and ankles are bruised terribly, her arms and neck bruised, cuts on her face. I will KILL whoever did this. Next to her there's a blonde girl with her mouth taped shut. She's wearing a black jacket over a white tee. From this far away I can't be sure but… are those cookies on her tights? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. As I do so water falls off my hair onto the floor below, which makes Isis open her eyes. She looks so tired…

I close the hatch before she can see me. I can't have her try to talk to me, as much as I want to hear her voice. If her captors hear her…

"HEY KID." Black*Star shoves me over the hatch. "YOU FOUND HER, HUH? GOOD JOB MAN!"

It seems he has absolutely no difficulty talking over the storm. At second glance I see everyone's here.

"Okay, Kid." Styx starts, "What now?"

I hold out my hands to Liz and Patty. They whip into weapon form and I yank open the hatch.

"Lets go." I jump in, landing perfectly at the bottom of a very long drop. I hear everyone else land behind me, mostly perfectly. I hear Black*Star land on top of Soul, who complains loudly about always being tackled by Black*Star.

Isis's huge eyes widen even farther at the sight of me. The first thing I do is take care of the chains on her wrists and ankles. 4 shots was all it took, each one dead on the weak links. Lifting her up gingerly I pull her into a warm embrace.

"Isis… I was so worried about you." I try not to hug her too tight; she seems so frail and weak.

"Kid…" She leans against me, barely able to hold up her weight. "How did you…?"

"Just sit down. We'll take care of you." I set her on the metal table she was crudely strapped on.

"And Cookie?" She turns her head back to the blonde girl.

I look up to see Maka has already taken care of the other girl's chains. The blonde reaches up to yanks the tape off her mouth. "OW!" I see now that those were cookies on her tights, and the black jacket has white bunny ears on the hood. "I should have blasted that witch to hell." She grimaces. Her bruises aren't as bad as Isis's, she must not have been here for as long.

Black*Star, Styx, and Tsubaki have already left to search the rest of the cave, and Soul and Maka are taking care of Cookie. I hear her laugh, "Nyahaha!" It's pretty cute. When she opens her mouth you can see one of her canines flash like a cat's.

I sit down next to Isis and put my arm around her. "It's okay now." I let go of Liz and Patty and they transform. They gravitate to Cookie, no doubt drawn to that unique laughter. Isis wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my soaking jacket. "I've got you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Soul**

This is good. We've found Isis, and when Black*Star and Tsubaki find that witch we get a little action. Right now we have to wait for Styx to get back with them to take Isis, and now this new girl Cookie, home. Maka, Liz, and Patty seem to love her, and I can't help but admit her laugh is pretty cute. Looking across the room I see Kid and Isis cuddling it up on the metal table Isis was chained up on. He doesn't seem to care that he's covered in mud from when Black*Star pushed him over the door thing in the ceiling, he doesn't even seem to notice! I shake my head. What's happening to Death the Kid, OCD maniac?

Just then Black*Star and Tsubaki return with Styx. "Okay, Isis, let's go." Styx takes Isis from Kid. "And you..?" She looks expectantly at Cookie.

"It's Cookie." She smiles, and you can see a little fang on the right side of her mouth.

"Cookie. Help me with Isis. There's a way out of the mountain over here. The corridor leads to..." Her voice carries away as they make their way out the door. She didn't even look at me...

"We found her. She's in a room working over a couldron. She doesn't even know we're here." Tsubaki reports back. "Should we just leave, or.."

"No way." Kid and I exclaim simultaniously.

Black*Star chimes in. "Yeah, we gotta pay that witch back for what they did to the damsel in distress." He pokes Kid, "Especially a damsel as-"

Kid uppercuts Black*Star before he can finish the sentence. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LAST TIME!" After a moment he softens up, "Oh, I'm sorry Black*Star, please forgive me I-"

Black*Star grabs Kid's hand and kicks him over his body, making Kid land on his back. "Don't let your guard down, Reaper!"

"Idiots..." Maka facepalms herself, leaving a small red mark on her forehead.

"Be careful, Maka. If you spend any more time around us you'll have a permanent bruise there." I jibe at her, fake punching her on her arm.

"WHAT'S THAT. WHO'S THERE. LITTLE GIIIIIRLS ARE YOU BEING BAD. DO I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON." A creepy voice travels throughout the chamber. The witch is on her way. In less than 5 seconds all the weapons are in their meister's capable hands.

"Ready, guys?" Maka asks the group.

"Ready." Just then, the door flings open.

Kid is the first to react, shooting three times at the witch's torso, making sure plenty of smoke rises into her eyes. Then Black*Star shoots in with Enchanted Sword, for once never making a sound. The sword cuts the witch deep in the torso, and as he keeps moving it rips out of her ribcage. Next it's me and Maka. The whole time we've been resonating, and when it's our turn Maka screams.

"WITCH HUNTER." I come down on the witch on her right shoulder, sliding down to her left leg, and Maka quickly jumps backward.

"We did it." Kid says in the silence, watching the witch. "Right?"

"No." Maka exasperatedly sighs. "We've made it worse."

As she spoke I see that the witch hasn't taken any damage. She lifts her head and looks at us with her dreadful black eye,

and smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**MAKA**

"How is that possible!?" She should be done by now, nothing but a body on the floor… but she's still standing, still staring at us with that horrible black eye, still smiling.

My train of thought is interrupted by Black*Star's voice, echoing in the cavern. "OH, YEAH? You think you can defeat ME, BLACK*STAR!?" He smirks. "Tsubaki, let's put a little more juice into Enchanted Sword!"

"Right!" Tsubaki responds immediately, and everyone can see Black*Star's normal stance evolve into obviously overwhelming power. He widens his feet, and the black marks on his face and arms extend. Narrowing his eyes, he grasps the sword and holds his arm near his head. I can see his enormous soul wavelength, nearly doubled with the help of Tsubaki.

"Don't be foolish! You cannot overpower me!" The witch's grin extends also, literally cutting from ear to ear. Her soul is a malicious purple, with whiskers, a snake tail, and… are those eagle wings? I'm so focused on her soul I hardly noticed that Black*Star was shooting all around the room, moving so fast he's barely visible. In the blink of an eye, he's got Tsubaki lodged in Witch Chimera's solar plexus, the weakest part of her core. Chimera flinches, and coughs up blood. Black*Star, as worn out as he is, manages a chuckle.

"How's that, witch?" He stand up slowly, removing Tsubaki as he does so. He raises his hand to Chimera's shoulder, probably to push her over. But before he got halfway, the witch jumps up.

"WITH THE HELP OF THE EAGLE." She exclaims, and as she does so, wings sprout from between her shoulder blades and her feet rip into talons, effectively tearing into Black*Star's chest and torso. "Mighty Black*Star." She mocks him, again revealing that cruel smile as she hovers above the ground with the help of her wings. "I have defeated you." He lands by my feet, bleeding heavily from 6 deep wounds on his chest and barely conscious. Tsubaki transforms back into herself.

"Black*Star!" She cries, leaning over his body.

The witch laughs. "Who's next?!"

This is bad. I glance over to Kid, who seems to have the same notion as me. Cutting into her isn't working. It seems she hasn't taken any damage since we've arrived, with the exception of most of her clothing. Possibly we could…

I gasp, "KID!" I yell over to him. "Try impact moves! Less cutting, more knocking her around!" I remember my fight with Crona, though I know this witch doesn't have the Black Blood, maybe we can give her enough internal damage to make her pass out. He seems to get my idea, and charges Liz and Patty.

"RESONATE!" He exclaims. He must be preparing Death Cannon.

"Perfect!" I say under my breath. I glance over at the witch.

"What are you doing there boy?" She lands on the ground once more, relinquishing her wings and talons. "I don't like it." She looks at the ground. "WITH THE HELP OF THE LION." Within the next instant, the entire witch herself transforms into a lion, with the exception of her eyes. One is green, one still terribly black. She leaps at Kid, who's still preparing Death Cannon.

"NO!" I jump in front of Kid, holding Soul up to take her vicious claws. She swipes Soul out of my hands, and he slides to the wall on my left.

"DEATH CANNON." Kid holds up Liz and Patty, now gigantic cannons on both of his hands. He is perfectly symmetrical. I avoid another swipe from Chimera, barely dodging her claws. As soon as I am out of the way, Kid releases Death Cannon, completely enveloping the witch in his magnified soul wavelength.

After a flash of brilliant light, I see Chimera, unconscious at last. I also see that Kid managed to blow a hole straight though the mountain. I can see the valley of trees we trudged through on the other side.

"Wow, Kid did you have to make it that powerful?" I ask him, still admiring his handiwork.

"Did you SEE what she did to my Isis?" He shrugs, turning his attention to Black*Star. "I'll get him home on my board. He honestly would have fought quite well today, had any of our normal attacks been effective on Chimera. By the way, quite a fitting name for her fighting technique." As he speaks he lets go of Liz and Patty and procures his board.

"We can get her back to the school for detainment." Tsubaki lifts Chimera in her arms. With her eyes closed, she looks like no more than an innocent schoolgirl.

"Yeah, little bastard gave us that much trouble, I'll be sure she stay unconscious if she tries to wake up." Liz crosses her arms, glaring at Chimera.

"Hehehe, oh sis she's not waking up from that any time soon, did you see what we did! We made a window!" Patty yells and points to the hole they created.

"So we did, Patty, so we did." Liz pats her on the head, starting off in the direction of the 'window'. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" She slides down the mountain side with Tsubaki, Patty, and Kid following closely.

"Come on, Soul." I pick him up. "Why are you still in weapon form?"

He transforms back into himself, crouching on the stone floor. "No reason." He stands. "Let's go." He follows the others out.

Sighing, I join them.


	18. Chapter 18

**ISIS**

I am surprised to awake in my room. In our apartment. Our... "STYX!" I can't help but panic, is she here? How is everyone? Where's Cookie!? She appears in my doorway as soon as humanly possible, she must have been waiting outside or something.

"Isis! I'm here! Right here! How are you? Do you need anything? How do you feel? I've been so worried... It's nearly 7 pm!" She babies me incessantly for a good 5 minutes. "What do you need?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

I hug her tightly, still sitting in bed. "I'd kill for some sushi." Is all I say. She breaks into a laugh, choking back her tears.

"Okay... Okay, let's go. Get dressed." I dry my tears before she can see I've been crying too, but she still notices. "Dang what a baby!" She mocks me playfully before she leaves the room.

"Typical." I say as I rise from my bed. I slip on a pair of grey sweatpants and a Panda hoodie Kid got me as a surprise one day. I smile as I bring back the memory. After brushing my teeth and hair I meet Styx in the living room. "Hey, let's go."

She grins. "I told Soul, Kid, Maka, and Rune they could come too." Her grin widens into a full on smile. "TRIPLE DATE!" Her grin fades a little for some reason. "Aren't you going to do something about... those?" She gently touches the bruises on my neck.

I had completely forgotten about them... "I don't have anything to cover them up... I'll just wear my hood up." I shrug my hood up, letting the ears on the hood stand straight up.

She shrugs. "Good for me I guess."

"So..." I grab her arm before we go to meet Soul, Maka, and Rune. "Are you and Soul... ya know?" I push her a little.

I'm surprised when she frowns. "Well, actually I don't know... He kind of seems like he's more into Maka... When she was in the infirmary he was holding her hand, little things like that, ya know?" She shrugs again. "Whatever, though. Let's just go okay? We'll see how it goes." She looks in the mirror near the door and adjusts her blue jean jacket over her pink floral dress. After strapping on my tennis shoes and her cowgirl boots we head across the hall.

"I look like such a bum and you look like such a movie star." I murmur.

She knocks on the door. "Well whatever, you have an excuse to look a little bummy, I'd say."

Maka answers. "Hey guys." Rune follows close behind her and Soul takes up the rear, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Soul." Styx says, looking at the floor. What happened to the confident Styx I saw just 2 seconds ago!?

"Hey, Styx." He responds, obviously wishing she'd look at him. Oh, I need to do some work with these two. After an introduction with Rune we head down to Uni Sushi, with me third wheeling it until I see Kid.

All I see is his silhouette against the setting sun but that's all I needed. I run right for him, jumping into his arms. He's wearing a simple white tee shirt with two red stripes down both sides and... sweatpants! He spins me in a circle, hugging me tightly. As he spins me, my hood flies off. "Hello, Isis." He says, leaning in.

"Hey, Kid." I lean into him, until our noses are nearly touching.

"What- your neck..." He pulls away, more concentrated on my neck now. He runs his fingers lightly over the bruises, and I yank my hood back up.

"I'm fine, just a little banged up. If you hadn't found me... well..." I look up to the sky, at the now full moon. "You know."  
"I don't want to think about it." He says. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." He pulls me in for a long, deep kiss, then lets me go. I pull myself back into him.

"AHEM." Soul says. "Enough with the sappy crap, let's go eat I'm starving!"

Maka shoves him, "Calm down, Soul, you'll get you're food! This is so sweet!" She gushes, accidentally bumping arms with Rune, who looks down on her with adoration.

"No, he's right, let's eat." I say, reluctantly pulling out of Kid's warm embrace and settling for holding his hand instead. He leads me to a booth, sitting right next to me the whole time.

"Alright," Styx begins.

"Lets eat!" Soul finishes for her.

(After Dinner)

Kid and I break off from the rest of the group, telling them goodnight, and watching Maka Maka Chop Soul after he yells "USE PROTECTION" down the street.

He puts his arm around me. "I missed you so much." He says as we walk down the street on the way to the park.

"Oh, trust me, not as much as I missed you." I sigh, and he gives a little chuckle. "Do you know anything about Soul and Styx?" I ask him, solely for Styx of course.

"Well," He begins, "I've notice Soul does take and interest in Styx, and Styx does have an interest for Soul, but neither will show it." He looks at me with his glowing yellow eyes and perfect face. "I wonder why that may be."

I lead him to a park bench and sit down. The bench is sitting on a small slab of concrete with a path leading to the fountain. Bushes grow on both sides of the bench. I laugh as I realize, this is the same bench I caught him hiding behind that one day. I point that out to him and he grimaces.

"That wasn't a fun day for me! And even after that, I told Soul who told Styx, who yelled at me some more!" He puts his head in his hands and puts his elbows on his knees. "So much yelling..."

I can't help it, I crack up. "What, does my misery please you!?" He exclaims.

"No! No... I..." He's staring at me with those eyes... "You have the prettiest eyes, Kid."

He chuckles, "No you're wrong there." He leans in just a little. "Yours are the most beautiful."

I meet him in the middle, slowly kissing him. I wrap my arms around him to pull him even closer. With the fountain, the moon, him... This is the happiest moment of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**STYX**

I've been catching his eye all night... Should I... "No..." I mumble to myself, a little too loudly I guess.

"What was that?" He says, looking at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing!" I respond, looking away. Sine when have I been timid!? I adjust my jean jacket again, I'm still not used to switching from leather to denim.

"You look cool tonight, Styx." He says, looking at my dress. "Well you look more than cool, you look..." He hesitates, "Well you look beautiful." I whip my head around to see he's blushing! That's a good sign, right!?

"Th-thanks!" I manage to stutter out. I look ahead to Maka and Rune, Rune's laughing at something Maka said. "Let's ditch this joint." I say, mimicking something he said weeks ago. I don't even know if he'll remember.

He grins, revealing those amazing teeth of his. "Come on, I know just the place." He grabs my hand and pulls me down an alley. He remembered!

I manage to stifle a laugh, but soon I don't need to. "Where are we?" I ask. I admit, I'm getting pretty scared.

"You'll see, just wait!" He says. We wind through stone alleys, behind old shops, under wooden fences and all the while he never lets go of my hand. It's so dark I can barely see him in his black suit with his red shirt underneath. After a few minutes of this he stops behind a building. "Okay, cover your eyes." I cover my eyes but I leave a little space so I can see. "No... cheater! Here, I'll do it." He covers my eyes with his hand and leads me a little further. "Here!" He lets me go to evaluate exactly where the hell we are.

I gasp when I see he's led me to a waterway, the moon reflects perfectly over the crystal clear water. It leads out into a huge river, stretching as far as I can see. Vegetation grows along the side, throwing shadows on the moving water. "Soul, I... this is amazing... it's beautiful." I stammer. What can I say?

"Not as beautiful as you." He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I-I thought..." I begin, but I don't quite know how to word it.

"You thought what?" I can feel his body stiffen.

"Relax, I just thought you had a thing for Maka." I get it out, and now it's my turn to get all tense.

But he immediately relaxes and lets out a laugh. "No way, Maka's my partner. That'd be so weird. I just watch out for her, that's all."

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh. Good. Cuz if you did..."

"Then what?" He inquires, turning his head to face me.

"Cuz if you did, you wouldn't be getting this." I stand on my toes to kiss him, a slow one at first but he speeds it up quite a bit. This is me, confident, overwhelming. I giggle as he wraps his arms around my torso, squeezing me tightly. I guess I'm not too overwhelming for him.

"Isn't it my job to be the guy?" He asks me, staring into my dark eyes with his bright red ones.

"Go right ahead." I respond as I pull him in for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**COOKIE**

"I really should go back to where I came from..." I say aloud in the busy streets of Death City. "But it's so boring there. I mean look at this!" I run up to a shop window, gazing inside at the beautiful baked goods. "Old Town Springs doesn't have this! Or anything like it!" After running inside the shop I shower the shopkeeper with questions. "How long are you open? What days? Do you have chocolate chip cookies? Ooh, how much!?" I pepper the poor person so badly, they haven't even turned around before I finished talking!

"8 to 8, Mondays through Saturday. All cookies are 1$." The boy turns around to face me. "The chocolate chips are the best." Flashing me a smile he turns back around to the the cutting board.

"Oh..." I'm suddenly speechless. Who is this boy who won't look me in the eye? "I'll take 6." I respond, taking 7$ out of my wallet.

"6 chocolate chip cookies it is!" He removes 6 cookies from their shelf overlooking the little shop and places them in a little white paper bag. "Here ya go." He takes my 7$ and promptly gives me my change back. "Have a nice day." He says monotonously as he turns back around, beating at the dough on the counter.

"B-Bye!" I say, quickly grabbing the cookies and change. Before I make it to the door, I hear him say, "Wait!"

Spinning around nearly on my heels I respond, "Yes?" But then I realize... he wasn't talking to me!

"Sir, you forgot your change." He hands a few coins to an elderly man. With my cheeks burning I turn back to the street. I hope he didn't hear me! The whole way back to Isis's apartment I keep thinking about the boy and his brown hair coupled with his green eyes, hard jawline and perfect right angle nose... Before I knew it I was knocking on Isis's door. After a moment it swings open, revealing Isis, worn out but looking better. Her bruises are fading away on her neck, but I notice something else...

"Isis, is that a... a hickey?" I reach out to poke it.

"It's nothing!" She says, flipping her hood up and covering her neck. "Nothing nothing nothing!" She repeats, cheeks burning madly. I stifle a laugh.

"Riiiiiight. Is Kid in there?" I ask, craning my neck to see over her shoulder.

"Hello, Cookie." I hear his voice coming from her bedroom.

My eyes widen. "Were you two...?" I say, knowing she'll grasp my implication.

"No!" She sighs. "Whatcha got there, Cookie? Wanna come in?" She widens the crack in the door.

I step in, meeting Kid who's stepped out into the living room. "Hey, Kid!" I grin, plopping down on the couch next to him. "So... you treatin Isis good?" I ask, knowing it'll make him uncomfortable. I add in a few unnecessary winks as well, just for effect. His response is hilarious! He looks like a fish out of water! "Nyahahaha!" Guffawing, I open the little white bag. The cookies are perfectly preserved, not one is smushed. "I brought cookies!" I exclaim, reaching for one myself, then handing the bag to Kid, who hands it to Isis.

"Thanks Cookie!" Isis says, biting down on hers. Her eyes widen nearly as soon as it reaches her mouth. "They're so good! Where did you get them!?"

"This cute little shop I found in town, a little further past Uni Sushi on the way to the school." I respond, my cookie already devoured. I wish I had bought more... "So, where's Styx?" I ask, noticing her absence.

"She's out with Soul." Kid responds, only halfway through his.

"Oh. Well in that case..." I say under my breath, reaching for Styx's cookie. After biting into it, I begin talking to Isis. "So, I was thinking about maybe staying in town for a while. I was wondering if the DWMA is only for meisters and weapons, or if they could train normal students also. Really I'm just looking for an excuse to stay, my home town is so boring!" I take another bit of my cookie. "Maybe I could pair up with Rune, he doesn't have a partner does he?"

"You would have to talk to Professor Stein." Isis responds. "But I'm sure if I can go to the school as a half witch, you could too. You may not even need a partner."

I nod, swallowing the last of my beautiful cookie... "I'll get a job, and an apartment. You know what, I'll look into that right now!" I smile, standing to leave. "I'll see ya later, Isis. You can have the rest of the cookies!" I add as I close the door behind me. Standing in the hall, I smile. I know exactly where I'm going to apply.

**New character inspired by lilgcookie69. Amazing author! Check out her series, it's amazing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**RUNE**

After leaving Maka in her apartment, I head back out to Death City, looking for a job. I can't keep mooching off of Maka, even though she insists it's fine, I need my own place. I'm halfway down the hallway when someone bumps into me from behind.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Rune!" I look down at Cookie, who's fallen over after running smack into me. "Help me up?" She holds out her hand for me to take, and I pull her up easily.

"Hey, Cookie." I respond. "Where are you going?" I begin to lead her down the hallway, to the staircase that leads to the main entrance.

"Going to apply for a job at this little bakery." She says. "I'm gonna get an apartment, I'm here to stay!" She smiles, obviously delighted.

Well, would you look at that. I'm debating whether or not to ask her if we could move in together... What would Maka say? I just met this girl not to long ago? Oh well... I'll just-

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, well, I just, you're new and.. i'm kind of new and... it would be easier if, i mean, and i would get a job, separate rooms..." I stutter. Obviously I'm still not accustomed to talking to people quite yet. But I think she catches on.

"Oh, cool! Yeah, it would be easier, and it is scarier to live alone... Okay, roomie! I'll talk to the landlord." She smiles and waves goodbye. "I'm going this way. See ya!" I watch her bound down the street, looking like she doesn't have a care in the world. I check my watch.

Only an hour before that movie starts... Maka's gonna be pissed if I skip out on it though. I sigh, looking into as many shops as possible, looking for an "Assistance Needed" sign or something. Anything!

(Maka's Place)

I bought a rose for Maka at the flower shop I'm working at now. I hide the rose behind my back. "Flowers..." I mumble to myself. "I couldn't find anything else?" After knocking twice the door flings open, like she was waiting for me behind it. How cute!

"Hey, Rune!" She smiles. She's wearing a green dress that makes her eyes pop with a green headband and a black scarf that goes with her black sandals and handbag. "Let's go!" I give her the rose and her eyes widen. "Aw, it's so pretty..." She says, taking it from me. "Let me just go put it in a vase and I'll be right back. When she disappears from view, Soul approaches me.

Narrowing his eyes, he begins. "Hey, man, take care of Maka. If anything happens to her, it won't just be her father whooping your ass." He looks me over for a moment. "Bye the way, nice suit." Smirking, he walks away, leaving me standing at the door awaiting Maka.

"Hey. Thanks for the rose." She reappears and closes the door behind her. I put my arm over her shoulders and smile.

"Mhm." I respond, leading her to the theater. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the park afterwards, if you're up to it."

"Of course!" She wraps her arm around my waist. "Can't wait."

(Park)  
Agh, that movie was such a chick flick... I almost fell asleep but I didn't want Maka to feel bad or anything. Anyways, it's over, finally over. I look around at the trees and benches, soaking in the scenery.

"You don't talk too much. I noticed it when Soul was talking to you." I raise my eyebrow to her, surprised she heard that. "See, that's what I mean." She sighs. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" she gently raps my head with her knuckles.

I frown. "I'm just being me."

"You're not opening up."

"I talk to people."

"Where's the Rune I met the first day?"

"Right here."

"Barely."

I stop walking. "Do you have a problem with me?"

After hesitating for a moment, she answers. "M-Maybe I do."

I feel like something inside me is breaking. I've told her so much, but she thinks I haven't opened up enough? What does she want? I clench my fists. "Fine then. Maybe we should take a break." I walk off, leaving her in the park alone. I take my time getting home. On the way there I smolder. Who's the unfair one? Who's right? Who's wrong? What did I do? What does she want?I take my ipod out of my pocket and press play.

-ew myself shut.

My weakness is

I care too much.

"I CANT TAKE THIS." I yell to myself, ripping out my headphones.

"Rune?" I see Cookie in front of me. "I took care of the apartment, we're room 134. Rune?" She looks up at me. "What's wrong?" I don't answer, nor do I plan on it. I raise my head to look for room 134, and Cookie gasps. "Have you been..." She doesn't finish her sentence, but instead hugs me. "Let's go." She releases me and leads us to the room, holding onto my hand. Halfway through the door, I hear a voice behind me.

"So." I hear behind me. "This is why you wanted a break." Maka's voice resonates in the hall.

I don't even turn around.


End file.
